Denudation
Denudation is a physics-shooter created for Ludum Dare 29 by Zillix. It was featured on Pixel Love on July 7, 2014. The player controls a wanderer who goes to search for a shrine and gain its powers. Controls * Left and right arrow keys - Move in respective direction * Up arrow key - Jump * Z key - Absorb fragments * X key - Attack *'R key' - Hold to reset game *'M key' - Hold to toggle alternate music Gameplay The player controls the wanderer who can absorb blocks, otherwise known as fragments. As the wanderer takes in more fragments, he deploys more powerful attacks, which can be used to destroy walls that grant him more fragments or take down the attacking shrine. Walkthrough The player starts in an enclosed area, where they are shown to use the arrow keys to move the wanderer and make him jump. When the wanderer jumps, the X key is shown. Pressing it causes the wanderer to wield a weapon that can be used to destroy the wall in front of him. A little farther up ahead, the player is shown that pressing and holding the Z key allows the wanderer to absorb their fragments. Just before a high ledge, they are shown that tapping the up arrow key allows the wanderer to jump higher, leaving fragments behind in the process. The wanderer then has to destroy the wall in front of him to proceed. While absorbing the fragments, the wanderer should have enough power to use longer range attacks, which can destroy the wall blocking his way to the outside. To activate the boss battle, the wanderer has to make his way up the shrine's centrepiece. When the player encounters a white orb at the top that glows yellow. It can be destroyed to initiate a cannon that fires downwards at the bottom of the shrine. Along the way, the player can break the walls for extra fragments to absorb. The wanderer then needs to jump into the opening caused by the cannon retreating. The blue cannon will start turning to face the wanderer while firing at him. When completely destroyed, the two grey cannons in the top corners of the shrine activate, as well as the once-dormant cannons on either side of its centre. Obliterating one of these larger cannons causes the entire shrine to fall. On the ground, the wanderer has to shoot at the shrine's centrepiece until it bursts. Two bottom grey cannons and one grey cannon on either side of the shrine start firing in the wanderer' direction, along with the larger cannon and a colourful one in the main part of the shrine. The main piece of the shrine sways back and forth, causing the wanderer to fall if he remains still inside it. Once the turret in the centre is destroyed,it turns white and falls to the ground. The wanderer then destroys this to reveal the imposter. When the imposter is defeated, the game ends. It is not necessary to destroy the other cannons, but doing so lessens the number of bullets attacking the wanderer. Ending Secret ending Interactive objects *'Fragments' - Small bits of block taken from walls or obstacles. They can be used to make the wanderer more powerful. *'Statues' - Relics hidden inside walls. Hazards *'Shrine' - The ultimate boss of the game. When stirred, it produces various cannons that fire white bullets. Soundtrack A repeating sequence loops over the entire game. As the wanderer absorbs blocks, the music adds another layer to its already occurring theme. External links *Denudation feature on the Nitrome blog Category:Games Category:Games by Zillix Category:Ludum Dare games Category:Games developed with Flixel Category:Shooter games